


These Few Idiots - A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

by QueenDragonBree



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Future AU, Gen, Next Generation, the next gen kids are telling THEIR stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDragonBree/pseuds/QueenDragonBree
Summary: Wanting to know their stories, everyone settled down and listened. These once heroes, now married and with kids, sit and tell their story. Pieces for now.





	1. Prologue

"Come on, everyone take a seat!" The salmon haired girl spoke. When no one listened, she took a deep breath and roared. Everyone stopped in their tracks, "OKAY, WILL EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW?"  
Every small child rushed to get the closest to her, while a not-so-small small brunette haired teenager sat beside her and the other adults in the room sat around her as well. 

"Mommy! You read story?!" A small raven haired boy spoke.

She nodded, "Yes, a very special one too."

The brunette beside her spoke up, "Is it one of your stories?"

"Well, in a way. It's actually my life story, thank you very much, Riley."

Riley, the brunette, scoffed with a smile as her mother, the salmonette, began.  
"Well let's start with,


	2. Chapter 1 : Quick Fall

**(Luna's POV)**

I skipped into the guild, a small exceed following close behind me. She had the same white fur as her mother, Carla, but the eyes of her father, Happy. I had my salmon hair in a high ponytail, as to keep it out of my face. I wore a simple blue shirt and some black leggings.

"Lookie here~, it's a loser." A male spoke before grabbing me from behind and around my waist.

I screamed out a giggle as my brother span me before sitting me back onto the ground, "Nash! What the heck dude!?" I giggled.

The tall blonde smirked, "Shut it, shrimp." His wild blonde hair stuck up at every angle possible and his brown eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oooooo, were you hanging out with your girlfriend~?" I giggled.

"H-hey! Shut it!"

"Whatchu talking about?" Another blonde walked over to us, this time a girl. It was Nova! My bestie!

"NovaAAAAAAAA!!" I screamed, tackling her in a hug.

"Haha! Hiya, babe!" She giggled, hugging me back.

"Talking to me or your boyfriend~" I giggled.

"SHUT IT!" Both blondes shouted.

I giggled, "Come on~."

"Why don't you hang out with your crush?" Nash snapped back.

"Shush it!" I yelled, smacking him in the head.

"She loves~ him!" Cain giggled. He has blue fur and brown eyes that always sparkles with some or other evil ideas, like embarrassing me.

I glared at him, "And so what if I-"

"Luna loves who?" My so called crush said, as he suddenly appeared next to me.

"Y-." Cain started before getting smacked by his sister, Sora whom so happens to be my exceed.

"Noneya." I spat out quickly, a blush surely growing upon my face.

"Mm. Never heard of em." I glared at Storm before smacking the back of his head, "OI!"

"Shut it." I glared at him once more before walking over to Kathleen.

She'd always preferred sitting in the far back, and as had I when I was younger and still kind of did. No one other than Ray and me had really talked to her growing up, while Nova and Nash are my bestest best friends, Kathy and Ray have always been super dear to me.

"What up you weirdo?" Kathleen muttered when I sat across from her.

I looked at her, while she just stared at her LPhone. She also had a beer next to her, glancing over I saw Ray staring out a window drinking his own beer. With a heavy sigh I got out my own LPhone and started playing it.

All of a sudden a ping went off, I glanced to the top of my phone and saw a text from Storm,

**~~~**

_Storm logged in_

Storm: Heyyyyyy wassup?

_DragonGirl logged in_

_Lightings logged in_

_#1Babe logged in_

DragonGirl: Shaddup

Lightings: why u in group?

#1Babe: AAAABAHAHAHA SHIP

DragonGirl: Nasva

#1Babe: Storna!!

DragonGirl: Lemme get a second opinion

Lightings: Storna...

DragonGirl: not u

Storm: Wut

#1Babe: ships! Storna = Storm~ and Luna!

Lightings: Nasva = me and Nova

Storm: O_O

Storm: ya sure, never

DragonGirl: me n u, orrr Nash and Nova?

Storm: the first

DragonGirl: ouch, am i not good enough or something?

#1Babe: STORM I WILL MURDER U

Storm: what? we'd never like each other

_IronEater has joined the chat room_

IronEater: oI LUNA

DragonGirl: nevermind lol

_DragonGirl logged out_

**~~~**

Kathleen looked up from her phone and stared at me, causing Ray to also look over at me. I sniffled, before looking up at them with a small smile. I grabbed my small brown satchel before running out of the guild. Once I stood outside I took a quick left and ran into an alley way. I placed my back against a wall before sliding down and letting out a quick sob. I buried my face into my hands. 

_'Who'd ever want to date a loser like you?!'_

_'Weak and pathetic little girl!'_

_'How shameful.'_

_'Get up and fight! Or are you too weak!?'_

Another sob escaped my throat. The voices returned and taunted me, haunted me. Trying to push me over the edge.

"Luna!" A normally smooth, but now panicked, voiced screamed.  I hid further into my hands as frantic foot steps approached me, "Luna! Are you okay?!"

I shook my head as he hugged me, "G-go away.." I sputtered out between hiccups.

"Tried that before, didn't work then, and won't work now." The raven haired male said as he threw his arms around me in a tight embrace.

I twisted to wrap my arms around him, "I hate you sometimes." I muttered against his chest.

"You love me all the same."

_'We'd never like each other.'_

I push Storm away from me, "I thought you said, 'we'd never like each other'..." I glared, weakly, at him.

He tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy, "What?"

I stood up, "Storm! You said I'd never like you!"

"And you don't? You've never liked anyone?" He asked confusedly.

"You." I muttered.

"What?"

"I've liked you..."

"What?! Since when!?"

"...Since..." I paused, "I don't know, thirteen or fourteen..."

"...Oh." He muttered, running a hand through his raven hair.

I heard him before I felt arms wrap around me once more. I just felt him bury his face into my neck as he no longer spoke and just cuddled up to me, "Storm?"

"Just shut up and let me love you."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Quick Rise

**(Nova's POV)**

"Lighting?" The love of my life asked.

"...Do you think Luna is okay?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and mine wrapped around him almost instantly, "Yeah, Storm went after her."

"Love?" I asked, burying my face into his chest.

He hummed as he leaned further back into the arm of his couch, "Yes, babe?"

The movie still played in the background, "Should we have gone after her?"

"Don't think so, love. I feel like if we had, Luna would have been worse off than if Storm found her."

I pulled back and looked at him in the eyes, "Hey?"

He looked right back at me, "Yes, Lighting?"

"I-..." I paused unable to form the words.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"...I hate how well you know me, sometimes." I frowned, making him laugh.

"I know." He planted a kiss on my forehead before closing his eyes and leaning back onto the couch.

"Night, my love."

"Night."

*******

"Ms. Nova! Good morning!" Cain shouted excitedly.

"Morning, Cain." I smiled.

"Good morning, love." Nash smiled as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Oi, you missed." I giggled, kissing him on the lips.

"Seems you didn't." He giggled right back.

"EWWW!" Cain shouted, "SORA, NASH AND MS. NOVA ARE BEING YUCKY!" He rushed out of the kitchen and into his room, where his sister had stayed the other night.

We laughed, "He's such a dork." I laughed.

"Yup!" Nash laughed.

He walked over the oven to get the pancakes he had made and sat them on a plate on the table, "You better have had lots of food!"

"Always do."

*******

We walked into the guild and to where we normally sat along with Storm and Hunter, but today Hunter was gone and in his place was Luna. Nash nudged me lightly as we walked over, we sat across the duo.

"So?" I started out with a smirk, "When did you two start dating?"

"When did you and Nash?" Luna shot back, causing us to blush alongside Storm.

Nash cleared his throat, "Luna, no. You answer ours, we'll answer yours."

"Not yet."

"Same for us."

There was a long pause before Luna dragged off Storm and Nash faced me. I stared right back at him, "Yes, love?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I-.. Really?" I deadpanned at him, "Just like that?"

"Yes or no?"

"Well yes, duh."

He shook his head and muttered, "I really hope it isn't gonna be like this when I propose." 

"WHAT?"

"Hum?"

"We're not even nineteen, Nash!"

"Okay and?"

"You're already thinking of proposing?"

"...Babe."

"I mean! But still!"

He shook his head before standing up and walking away, "Bye."

"BABE!"

He sighed and turned, "What, lighting?" 

"Luna is so gonna ask him out, ya?"

"I'm done." He muttered before walking away again.

"Babe!" I shouted rushing after him, "Get back here!" 


	4. Chapter 3: Another Rise

**(Storm's POV)**

Luna dragged me over to an empty corner, cue little me freaking out. Luna stopped once she was practically trapped by me. She turned and stared at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?" She asked.

"...Really?"

"Yes or no, Storm?"

"Yes duh. But still."

She glared at me, "Shut it."

I kissed her nose, "Love you, you idiot."

She rolled her eyes, "Love ya sometimes."

"'Sometimes' she says."

"Ice boy, shut your face."

"Fire girl, kiss me."

She growled but planted a kiss on my lips anyway, "I'm leaving." She peace signed before walking past me and towards Kathleen.

I rolled my eyes before walking back over where I usually sat with Hunter, Nova, and Nash. None of whom were there, I glanced over to where Kathleen, Luna, and Ray sat. Ray was missing, so I glanced over to where the bar was and bingo. I stood up and walked over to him, I took the seat next to him.

"Hey, why aren't you with Kathleen and Luna?" I asked.

"Sent me off, to talk bout boys. Least that's what Luna said."

I hummed in response, "Probably us then."

He looked shocked, "Tch not me."

"Sure." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

I chuckled and shook my head.

*******

"Babe!" Luna shouted wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hi." I smiled, "How are you, my love?"

She lazily smiled, "Pretty okay. You?"

I hummed and buried my face into her neck, "Great."

"What are you doing? My Dad might see you!" She whispered, suddenly panicked.

I stepped back and raised a brow, "You put your arms around my neck?"

"Well, I didn't see or smell him then!"

"And now you do?"

"Yes! H-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Natsu. He glared at me, "Why is my daughter shouting?"

"Don't know, she's the one that rushed over to me." I muttered.

"Luna, baby what's wrong?" He turned his stare over her and pushed me out of the way. Luckily I only stumbled a little.

"...DAD! NOTHING!" She screamed, clearly annoyed.

"Is Ice Freak's son bothering you?"

"DAD NO! If anything I'M bothering him!"

"You could never bother me, Luna." I said calmly, walking over to her side.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH HER?" Natsu shouted, before Lucy came over.

"No? Just stating facts."

Luna smiled, "Thanks!"

"Honey leave them alone." Lucy scolded.

"BUT-!" Natsu started.

"No buts!" Lucy said smacking him up the head, "Leave her boyfriend alone!"

Natsu waited for Luna to yell, 'We are not dating' like she normally would. Instead she said, "I had to ask him out." She rolled her eyes.

Natsu screamed and Lucy asked, "Oh, and when did this happen?"

"Yesterday~!" She giggled.

"YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS!?"

Lucy glared at him, "Yes."

He sighed/growled, "Fine, but hurt her and so help me!"

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Wouldn't dream of it." He growled as Lucy dragged him away, I turned to Luna. "You could've gotten me killed.

"Well you didn't so can we go on our date!?" She smiled and giggled at me.

We spotted Nova and Nash leaving, hand in hand. I smirked at Luna, "Wanna make our date stalking them?"

She squealed a little, "Aah! You're the best!" She planted a kiss on my cheek and started after them, me in tow.

 


End file.
